A Motion Like Clockwork
by Rai-Mun
Summary: Watching the fate of the Ghost Boy was nothing short of a mild discomfort on a chart ranging from a bore to the end of the world – But when Clockwork chances upon a more personal side of the boy's time, suddenly it's not such a mild discomfort anymore…


**Title**: A Motion Like Clockwork  
**Fandom**: Danny Phantom  
**Characters**: Clockwork / Phantom And Fenton  
**Pairings**: Pitch Pearl / Passing Mention of Great Divide / Hinted CWxDP  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Romance / Humor  
**Word Count**: 3115  
**Catch Line**: Clockwork is a real fink, giving into bouts of aural voyeurism, with poor Daniel not having a clue he whacked off to an omnipotent audience.  
**Summary**: Watching the fate of the Ghost Boy was nothing short of a mild discomfort on a chart ranging from a bore to the end of the world – But when Clockwork chances upon a more personal side of the boy's time, suddenly it's not such a mild discomfort anymore… dPxDf  
**Timeline**: A few weeks after the events of "The Ultimate Enemy"  
**Warnings**: Nudity / Language / Implied Sex / Aural Voyeurism / Clockwork's Dry Wit / Slightly OOC Clockwork  
**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom belongs to the awesomeness that is Butch Hartman, and not to the fangirlishness that is moi. The sick and contrived plot of this story, however… Well, that belongs to me, and not to Butch Hartman. But you already knew that, right?  
**Notes**: Because I'm almost certain I'm not the only one who thinks Clockwork is secretly a spying pervert. :P Up next, expect something with the Mechanical Mastermind and the Psychologist In Training. Fear Me. 333  
**Next**: There were some things that burned with far more intensity than the average helium-powered flame, and it was always those kinds of burnings one should try to avoid… Unless the sex that came with it was even hotter.  
**Listening To**: "Your Star" – Evanescence / "The Sweet Escape" – Gwen Stefani / "Flavor of Life" – Utada Hikaru

------

He certainly had not been expecting this.

Of course he knew, he was the Master of All Time for crying out loud!

But then again, knowing a certain something and actually seeing said certain something in motion were two completely different things. As affirmed by the strangest feeling in the omnipotent Ghost's lower regions, which under any other circumstances, he would have dismissed as impossible – After all, there was nothing there but an astral tail, everything else long gone and even longer forgotten.

So then, why wad the sight of a shirtless Daniel Fenton slipping his hand tentatively into the waistband of his blue jeans causing the older Ghost's mouth to open ever so slightly, causing his breath to come out in a sharp hiss, causing his glowing ruby eyes to widen in almost painful anticipation…

Here he was, stoic Clockwork, perhaps not as stoic as he should have been, watching in an almost trance-like state as the young Halfa shakily undid the buttons of his blue denim jeans, his other hand already busy snaking its way up across the flat length of his abdominal muscles. The boy had some excellent qualities, Clockwork knew. He just hadn't expected this to be one of them.

There, lying prone and touching himself in ways no fourteen year old should, sounds both electric and excruciating escaping from those partially opened lips…

A shiver quite unlike anything else raced down the length of the Time Ghost's back. Still he watched. This was ridiculous! He was a Master, a Guardian. He had far better things to preoccupy himself with than to watch a child fondle himself. And yet… Still he watched. What excuse could he possibly conjure up to justify his illicit actions now?

Was it because he had long forgotten the feeling of being touched himself? Foolish, he had no such need for those kinds of things. But then again… Eyes the color of fire were loath to tear themselves away from the seductive dance in motion before him, his mind already in the said unwanted process of blocking out every other thing he should have considered far more important than this…

He assured himself that this was nothing – He was merely… Curious. Yes, that was it. He was curious. He had never seen this side of the Half Ghost, and it was intriguing.

The boy was on his knees now, one hand still firmly in place within the confines of his boxers, the other clutching onto the side of his full length mirror, supporting the teen's twitching body, labored breaths coming out in half muted gasps. He was looking into the mirror with such intensity, the hand in his pants visibly moving frantically under the thick fabric. What was he looking at, and why was he looking for it…?

"Pha-nght… Phantom…!"

Clockwork was taken aback, although only in the slightest, as was the norm. He melted into his child persona, and suddenly everything was new and exciting, as though watching all his unfold was his dirty little secret. It was his dirty little secret, in far more ways than one.

He watched with renewed interest, an interest undiluted by the more grating sensibilities of his adult self, and allowed himself to come closer to the Time Portal, a strange and unfamiliar hunger glowing in his scarlet eyes. White rings of light appeared on the boy, separating and running the length of his body and fading away to reveal a ghostly apparition of snow white hair and glowing green eyes – The negative mirror image of the youth in front of it, who in turn possessed raven locks and icy blue eyes.

Eyes, which at that moment, had clouded over with an almost tangible lust.

Hold on… The small form of the Time Ghost perked up, tilting his head to the side as his still child-like brain caught on to a very curious little fact. There were two boys in front of him now, as opposed to the one which he was watching just moments before.

What had just…?

"Phantom…" The darker boy whimpered furtively, writhing with desire as he rubbed his fevered cheek against the cooler skin of the Phantom's chest, small whimpers escaping from his lips. The white haired ghost smiled appealingly down at the needy boy, brushing his black bangs aside as he cooed sweet nothings into his ear.

The boy whimpered, a strangled sound full of some kind of burning ache and wanting need…

"Oh Phantom… I need you… S-so bad…!" He was practically sobbing now, clutching onto the arms of the cooler body in front of him, the hand in his pants having left in favor of holding the one before him now. The Phantom sighed in a soft-veiled attempt at conveying some semblance of reassurance. "Danny… All you had to do was call me. I'll always be here, waiting for you. I don't want you torturing yourself like this," The boy shivered under the gaze of his green-eyed counterpart, further pressing himself up against his body. "I want you so bad right now, Phantom…"

"I know. I want myself so bad right now as well."

This earned him a half-frustrated sigh and the sight of blue eyes looking up at him as the slightly younger boy pulled away abruptly. "You're so… You're so damn full of yourself," He was rewarded with a 'shush' from the ghost boy, devious smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. "The only thing I want more than myself," He pulled him back into his embrace, placing his chin on his head and licking his teeth, "Is you."

The boy in his arms sighed, whispering the name of his lover as he rearranged his limbs so as to better look up at his savior and beloved before him. The more dominant of the two, Phantom, placed a hand between the passive one – Danny – and his legs, eliciting a far to excited squeal from the boy. "That sounded girly." Another devious smirk spread across the Phantom's features before he took the boy by the back of his head and firmly pressed his lips against his other self's own.

Stars burst before Danny's eyes, and he allowed himself to fall into the familiar and much needed feeling of being important, of being wanted. This was the most important thing in the boy's life, here in the arms of the one person who could love him the most, the person who understood him the most. The person named Phantom, who was no person at all, but a ghost. His ghost.

Clockwork watched with far less reserve than he possessed when he had started, and as he melted away into his oldest form, a stark and sudden realization came t him. What he was watching… What he was watching was far more than just a young mortal boy pleasuring himself – He was watching some kind of that could only be described as the one solitary strongest, most complex emotion: Love.

The Master of all Time was watching love.

A dry semblance of a smirk played across his pale blue lips, ruby eyes crinkling. It was like glorified masturbation covered in Ectoplasm, he would give you that, but it was love – No questions asked, no explanations needed, no assembly required.

"…Love."

It was more obvious now, easier to understand and process in this form of his. His eldest was the wises, though the brazen disregard for his middle self's composure were strictly ignored.

The Phantom was shifting to his knees now, hand still behind Danny's head with fingers tangling in his dark hair, his other hand holding onto the boy's waist as he lowered them down onto the bed with an almost aching softness that only came from two halves becoming one whole. Danny's arms flew to life as they wrapped tightly around his counterpart's shoulders, almost as though he was terrified that the ghost would slip away into nothingness.

His eyes were screwed tightly shut, afraid that if he opened them, he would find himself alone once more. But Phantom would not let that happen. Not now, not ever.

A tongue brushed against the boy's soft lips, lips that parted without a second thought, and a small moan wretched itself free from Danny's throat as his tongue wrestled with Phantom's, his arms still tightly wrapped around the specter's shoulders. Phantom, refusing to break his heated kiss with his slightly younger self, eased Danny's arms down to his waist, but took one of his hands into his on, holding onto it in an open palm fashion. He secretly loved holding onto Danny's hands like this, a simple non-sexual gesture that compelled him to love the Fenton with every fiber of his translucent cool body.

He broke away from the kiss then, leaving the boy slightly panting, mouth open and a trail of saliva slipping out of the corner of his mouth. Phantom chuckled at the dazed look on Danny's face, although in reality, nothing could have turned him on more. "Danny," He murmured, running his fingers down the length of the boy's flat front, pausing every now and again to trace the developing curve of an abdominal muscle or the sudden dip of his navel, and came to rest at the waistband of his boxers, denim jeans hanging loosely bellow his hips. "Danny,"

The still pleasantly dazed boy looked down at the Phantom, a remarkably adorable smile on his face. "Yes?" He wiggled his hips to some invisible tune as he ran his finger along the side of Phantom's face, letting out a love struck sigh when the other caught his finger in his mouth and began to suck lightly. "Oh Phantom…" His jeans were on the floor, long discarded and forgotten.

Danny propped himself up on his elbows, making to tug at his lover's tight black pants, but Phantom gently swatted his hands away. "You're in such a rush today, aren't you?" Danny rolled his eyes, tilting his head to one side. "Sounds strange coming from you, Phantom." He resigned to throwing his arms around the ghost and pulling him back down on top of him, almost giggling like a schoolgirl.

Phantom buried his face in Danny's chest, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of warmth that radiated from his still-living boyfriend's body. They were made fro each other like this.

Back in his tower, Clockwork had come to a realization. They were made for each other like that. One, pure and cold and white and dead, the other tainted and hot and black and living. They were beautiful together.

"Phantom, please…" Danny's soft whispers caught the attention of the older boy, and as he pulled his head up to look at him, a sudden surge of emotion washed over him. He untangled himself form the living one's limbs, running the back of his hand across his cheek, and smiled at the boy. Not his usual smirk of self-assured confidence, but a smile not unlike the one Danny would wear whenever he thought back on his most precious other self. "Of course, Danny. Always for you."

He lowered his head and kissed Danny once more, a gentle kiss that didn't involve tongue, but was just as full of some boiling passionate emotion. He lowered his lips and brushed his teeth against the throbbing pulse in Danny's neck, and continued his journey south till he reached the sensitive nubs on the boy's chest. His tongue flicked out to taste one, and the excitable shudder that ran down the owner's body elicited a chuckle form the specter.

He paused from his soft ministrations and reached down to undo his tight black pants, kicking off his white boots and tossing the garment over his shoulder. He still remembered the way Danny blushed when he found out that Phantom wore the jumpsuit commando, and it was the boy's innocence that was one of his most captivating charms.

As for Danny, well… He still didn't understand how Phantom could battle ghosts after sex, or how he could afford to go out into public looking like he was still in the middle of it. The ghosts – The keener ones, anyway – Had noticed, and Danny could still remember the slight mortification he felt when the Ghost Zone's self-proclaimed "Greatest hunter" had brought it up. It didn't help that the other ghosts had begun putting the moves on him, even if only to see Phantom fly into that animalistic rage of his whenever he felt threatened. Which, nowadays translated to whenever anyone else so much as looked at Danny.

All coherent thoughts ere interrupted when Danny felt a warm, wet mouth come down between his legs, cold hands coming to rest on his thighs. A sharp gasp burst out from his lips, his hips bucking against the moving suction around him that was Phantom's mouth. This time it was him who tangled his fingers in gorgeous snow white hair, pronounced gasps of pleasure erupting from his throat with no restrain, his head grinding against his pillow as Phantom proved once more just how smart a mouth he had.

"Danny," Warm wetness that could only mean one thing was assaulting all of the boy's senses, his mind screaming in sensory overload. "Let's play my favorite game, shall we?"

The one still living didn't have to speak up or look up to know what game his dead over was talking about. "Let's play 'Let's make Danny scream'."

And scream he did, as Danny tried desperately to keep silent, even going so far as to bite down on his lower lip till a small trickle of blood made itself known, but with the combined sounds of the bed springs screeching with each assault and the headboard ramming against the wall with each push forward, Danny was vaguely aware that whatever noise he made would only afire whatever suspicions the neighbors would have as to the cause of the insane racket.

Thank god for the Wisconsin Ghost, or Danny's parents would have stormed right on up, kicking his door down in the process, and revealing their son's gay ghost lover – But as the case would have it, they weren't home, and sister dearest was busy at the library. So thank god for that.

Once again coherent thoughts came shattering down when a particularly deep thrust brought Danny back to the present, a present which involved his Ghost self ramming into him with an almost casual urgency, his own manhood squeezed snugly between their stomachs. The most delicious friction was building up inside the Fenton boy, and all thought and words were lost as all that mattered was the appendage moving inside him and the fingers digging into his waist and the feeling of cool skin rubbing his erection and –

"Do you remember," Phantom said quite suddenly, managing to keep his voice even and his breathing steady, almost as if he wasn't screwing his other self hard into the mattress beneath him, "That one instance with the Fenton Ghost Catcher?"

Danny's answer – If there was one – Came out garbled, a sound halfway between a scream and a strangled cry of "Don't stop!" It even failed to register that Phantom was talking to him, as talking was not one of the things Phantom was prone to enjoy doing in the bedroom. Phantom chuckled, not at all aware of the screaming, writing mass below him, opting to continue with the conversation as he happily pushed in and pulled out of Danny with an increasingly harder, deeper pace. "When we were left with the 'Fun' Danny and the 'Super' Danny?" He chuckled again, digging his fingers deeper into Danny's waist, pausing momentarily in his ramblings to bend down and lick at the small trickle of blood that was trailing down the boy's chin. Danny groaned at the sensation of Phantom's cool stomach pressing harder against his aching manhood, and was rewarded when the Ghost pulled away and decided to languidly wrap his fingers around the appendage.

Meanwhile, their secret voyeur was beginning to feel rather faint, an unexplainable pang radiating from his lower half. Melting back to his more common adult form, he was mildly impressed with Phantom's ability to keep cool and carry a conversation while boning, and also, he was severely feeling aroused – Not that he would ever admit it to being such a feeling – At the sight of a sweating, panting Daniel Fenton, garbled little noises pouring out of his slightly open mouth. For a stoic Master of All Time, he was sorely beginning to miss the feeling of having another being to copulate with. So he was never going to be able to properly explain why shoving his hand down between his newly formed legs seemed like a good idea, but at this point, he could hardly care.

Phantom was enjoying himself, it was quite obvious in his tone, "I have to admit – Those two could carry on. Maybe I should have asked the 'Fun' one for some pointers on how he does it. " He sniggered, thrusting this way and that inside of Danny, basking in all the sounds and feelings he was wrenching from the boy, "Although, you have to admit, it was unusual. The 'Fun' one seducing the 'Hero' was a nice touch of individuality with those two… I almost relate to 'Super", but in my case…" His fingers tightened possessively around Danny, and the young boy whimpered, twitching.

Phantom looked down, grinning hungrily at the boy under him, "I'm. The. One. On. Top." He underlined each word with a particularly forceful thrust and an achingly delicious pump to Danny's manhood with his hand, and savored the feeling of sudden tightening around himself as his beloved came crashing down, his fingers digging into his shoulders as a spray of white coated their stomachs and came to match the sticky substance trailing out from between the ID's legs from the explosion just experienced by his Ego.

"Danny," Deep blue eyes locked into glowing green ones.

"I love you, Phantom."

Of course. "I love you too, Danny."

Lying there, the ID warmed their bodies while the Ego cooled them down, and there was no mess quite as beautiful as this one here now…

Clockwork let out a near silent sigh, wiping his hands on his cape and frowning disapprovingly at his now stained gloves. Now that he had finished, it was dawning onto him how ridiculously awkward the situation was. He turned slightly, scarlet eyes coming to rest on the shining silver cylinder standing on his night stand.

His ruby eyes narrowed, and a frighteningly uncharacteristic smile made itself present on his face.

It had been a while since he purposely aggravated Dan Phantom…

------

Ooh, and there we have it. Now that I've bolted down a steamy Pitch Pearl, I now have a Great Divide to look forward to in the future. Along with some naughty Striking Fear and all time favorite Pompous Pep to round out my top four list. :P But all the possible positions Danny could put himself in aside, why isn't there a section here at for Clockwork? That's not very nice – Or very practical. He's CLOCKWORK for flying fuck's sake! Who doesn't wanna get in that Ghost's pants? ahem Anyway… That pretty much sums it up. If anyone has a suggestion or a request for an unusual pairing you want to see here, just let me know, and I'll write one for you. Just don't ask me for Amethyst Ocean, PLEASE. Damn cannon made me LOATH that now. This girl is only swinging for Gray Ghost now, so deal. :P See you at the next f'ed up DP one shot!!


End file.
